


Drowned

by Goys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Bad Ending, Cute, Death, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Overthinking, RMS Titanic, Segregation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goys/pseuds/Goys
Summary: Being a sheltered child all his life, with everything being done for him, Killua Zoldyck boards the RMS Titanic with his abusive family, hoping to get a chance to escape. With only his sister Alluka by his side, Killua is starting to lose faith in his plan. All his doubts fade when he meets a not so bright black haired boy named Gon. Little do they know, tragedy is about to strike and they only have a matter of time left.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> !!PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Hi everyone I know writing and reading fanfics are fun and everything, but please acknowledge that this story has a lot of content that may tigger some readers. Please read at your own risk, if things get too much it’s perfectly fine to stop reading. Some of the triggers that will be included in this story are in the tags, please take a look. Alrighty, that’s it. I’ll be updating the tags as the story goes on since it’s still a work in progress. Stay safe and enjoy! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> (I don’t have a schedule for writing so I’ll be posting new chapters in my free time)

April 8, 1912   
Two days before the departure.

Two days. Two days until my life will change. For better or for worse. Two days until I leave my uneventful life behind. Today is April 8, 1912. In two days, my family and I will board the biggest ship in the world. In two days I will board the Titanic. 

Killua Zoldyck, age 17, the future heir to the Zoldyck family business will board the world's first unsinkable ship in two days.

☾☾☾

“Brother!”

“Brother?”

“BROTHER!”

Killua jolts awake from hearing his sister's voice. Strange. He could’ve sworn he locked his door, but he would’ve let his sister in anyways. He could never say no to Alluka. 

As he looks to his left he meets his sister's eyes. His dear sister. Her blue eyes, deeper than the ocean itself. Her raven black hair pulled back with her pink headband. Her pale skin, as pale as Killuas. This beautiful girl was his sister. Whom he’ll die for. Whenever she goes out she makes heads turn. It’s a shame only they know how the rest of the family treats her. Oh if the media found out.

“Brother, did you get enough sleep? You look really tired…” Killua looks at his clock on his pristine night stand. Handcrafted wood, with carved roses on the side. Something his mother insisted he had to have... Only 9:46, he slept in an hour and sixteen minutes. 

Looking back at Alluka, Killua forces a smile, “I’m fine Alluka, don’t worry about me. Let’s go get some breakfast.” 

Alluka pauses for a moment, not believing Killua’s obvious lie. She sighs before nodding her head.

❅❅❅

Walking down the staircase with Alluka, Killua spots Canary, one of the butlers. Unlike the other maids and butlers, Canary somewhat treated Killua and Alluka like normal human beings, well at least when his mother wasn’t around. 

Alluka goes up to hug Canary, knowing she wouldn’t be boarding the ship with them. 

Killua thinks to himself “Unsinkable, yeah right… I doubt there's such a thing. What was so great about York New anyway?”

☼☼☼

Despite his circumstances, Gon awoke happy and full of energy. Two more days until he can start heading to a new life in York New. As long as he had his childhood friend Leorio, he believed they would be fine. Some would often mistake them as cousins, occasionally as brothers. Not just because they looked related, but they had that brotherly bond. 

Gon wasn’t exactly wealthy, well the opposite to be exact. He grew up with his grandmother and his Aunt Mito in a little shack. Unfortunately, a couple of years back, his grandmother passed away. His aunt refused to go to York New with him. 

Gon promised he’d come back for her when he found his dad. Ging, a man so mysterious as heaven itself. Gon only knew he was in York New. He could potentially find clues about his dad there, or better yet he could actually find him.

April 9, 1912  
One day before the departure.

Killua looks around his room. His king sized bed, with several expensive hand knitted quilts, designer of course. His walk-in closet with too many outfits to count. His collection of shoes he never wore, unless he had to attend some type of event. His long curtains on either side of his window, where he would often find himself looking down at the garden, lost in his own thoughts. 

Killua didn’t have it bad, most viewed him as lucky. Most envied his lifestyle, they wanted to be him. The Zoldyck family, believed to be perfect, was overrated. Killua believed there was no such thing as a perfect family. He believed there’s no such thing as happiness unless you truly are happy. Yes he was happy with Alluka, but overall his life was hell.

The problem was, well everything. Killua wasn’t prepared mentally. He wasn’t ready for change. He just wanted to leave with Alluka. He didn’t fit in with the high class. For some odd reason he was always uncomfortable. Uncomfortable when being introduced to women, women who he was supposed to marry. It never felt right to him. He always thought he was different, but he would never admit it. If he told his family, he would be disowned. He was weak.

Alluka wasn’t. Alluka was strong. She was everything Killua wasn’t. He loved her for that. He loved her for loving herself. He loved her for accepting herself. Killua despised his family for shaming Alluka. Referring to her as “he” it wasn’t right. 

Killua had a plan, once in York New he and Alluka would flee from his family and never look back. It was only a matter of time. 

❅❅❅

Neglecting his built up emotions, Killua walks downstairs to get fresh air. Some time to think to himself, since letting it all out would be his downfall. 

Not at this time. Wait. Wait until we leave, do it for Alluka. Be strong for Alluka. Don’t show her you’re weak...

“Killu, come here for a second” Illumi, Killua's eldest brother, calls from the library. Killua turns around and enters the library. The room was huge. Books filled every shelf, towering anyone that would enter. It had a mystic feel to it. Like something from a fairy tale, but today it was dark. There was no light emitting from anywhere, but the hallway. The only thing Killua could make out was Illumi’s shadow.

He steps out of the darkness and towers over Killua. Illumis always been very controlling of Killua, but he seemed off today. He seemed more alert than usual, “Killu where’s Alluka” he says as more of a demand than a question.

“I don’t know, I think she’s in the garden…’ I look up from the ground and meet Illumis dead glare, ‘I haven’t seen her today.” Lies. As if I’d tell my sadistic brother where my sister is.

Illumi looks me up and down as if he can read right through me, “When you see him, tell him that I need to have a chat with him…”

I clench my teeth and turn around facing the empty corridor, “Okay…” 

Weak. I’m weak. How am I supposed to watch over Alluka in York New, if I can’t even stand up for her? Let alone myself.

April 10, 1912  
Day of the departure.

As Gon tries to put on his worn out leather boots, his room door flies open, hitting the wall so hard it closes again. Not that Gon needed another chance to see who it was, Leorio of course. The young twenty-three year old man has continued this habit of his ever since Gon was twelve. Seven years later, at the age of nineteen, Gon’s bedroom wall is still continuously being abused almost everyday. Everyday until today.

“Gon, are you ready?” Leorio asks despite just being hit in the face by a door.

Gon smiles up at him with his determined eyes, “I don’t think I’ll ever be more ready.”

Gon heads out the door with his backpack, and Leorio follows behind him with his suitcase in hand, “How’s Mito?” Leorio asks.

Gon sighs, “She’s not too fond of the idea, but I’m hoping she accepts it…”

Leorio chuckles under his breath, “Well she’s about as stubborn as you, good luck.”

“Well, she did raise me,” Gon teases as he sticks his tongue out at Leorio.

❅❅❅

They find Mito in the garden, watering her roses. “Aunt Mito,” Gon says as he walks up to her. His aunt, his guardian, his mother, this is who he’ll leave behind. 

Mito turns around and looks at Gon sadly, “You don’t have to go… you can stay here.” 

Gon slowly shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He doesn’t want to leave her, but he needs answers. Answers about his dad, and this was the only way. “I’ll be back, don’t worry,” he says.

Mito falls to the ground and cries, “You can’t be sure! What if something bad happens?’ Gon lowers himself to embrace Mito on the now muddy ground, ‘I won’t have any way to contact you if something does happen!” 

Gon looks Mito in the eyes, “Like I said, there’s no need to worry. I’m boarding an unsinkable ship,’ Gon wipes the tears from Mito’s face, ‘besides, if something does happen, which it won’t, I’ll survive because I’m strong. Just like you.” Gon flexes his brawny arm, earning a smile from Mito.

She hugs Gon again before kissing him on the cheek, “I’ll see you later…” 

Gon helps Mito up from the ground, and squeezes her hand while smiling fondly at her, “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Before leaving, he picks a rose from the rose bush and hands Mito a dark pink rose, “Don’t prick yourself.”

With that Leorio hugs Mito, and they head off. On a journey to a better place. 

Gon looking up at the bright sky says to himself, “I’ll return Mito, and when I do, I’ll take you with me. You Leorio and I will live a happier life in York New. We’ll make it over there, I promise.”


End file.
